Dark Times
by clutzyclutz
Summary: Emily was attacked and brutally raped.  Her life is shattered and the once strong woman dissapeared.  Can anyone help her?  Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters on the show.**

**Warnings: This story will contain rape, a cursing.**

The team and myself went to a bar tonight, we all had a great time. There was a lot of laughing and drinking. We all parted around 11:00; sadly I was the last to get to my car. I unlocked the door and put the key in the ingnation. When I turned the key I was annoyed that my car failed to start. I walked outside, and pulled out my phone and sighed, no service.

"Great Emily, by yourself in a dark parking lot without the use of your cell phone. Just freaking great", I said this aloud to myself.

Trying my luck again, I looked to see if my car would start. Still no luck. My phone still has no service, so instead of staying in the car, I walked a little in the parking lot, hopeing to get a signal. Nothing, going back to the bar to see if I could use a phone I was grabbed from behing. The agent in me kicked in, and I started to fight back. I swung my leg back and nailed the asshole in the shin. The bastard let go of me, I turned around and sae that the person that grabbed me was a male. Muscluar build, around five foot eight, close to one hundred and seventy pounds, also had green eyes and brown hair. Once the guy regained his footing, he lunged forward again. Out of instict my right arm swung out and wacked him on his jaw. Quickly I try to get to my gun, but damit I left it at my house. Before I had time to recat, the guy slapped me across the face, and I fell down. He pulled out a gun, and my movements stopped. I didn't want to anger a man with a gun.

The guy leaned down eye level wigh me and said "You and me, my dear, are going to have ourselves a good time". His voice was sickly sweet and had a southern accent. Most likely he was from the deep south. The guy was full of confidence, way to sure of himself. Narsaciect, defiently a narsacient, I realized that just by those thirteen words.

He grabbed me roughly by my hair, and I winced in pain. I felt his fist collide with my rips and face a number of times, most likely to unsure I won't fight back. Like I would do anything that stupid, I know that I can't defend myself against a gun. The only weapon I have is who I am.

"I would think about this, I am a federal agent, with the FBI." I said threw clenched teeth.

I had hope desperatly that those words would work and he would just leave me be, but he just said "Well then I caught myself a lucky one tonight. I fighter, I like that." At that statement he laughed and that laugh tore at my heart. I knew the minute he laughed, I was going to be in a world of pain. Just like that, the pain started. He tore at my clothes, and started to touch me. I was repulsed, and just shivered. He smiled down at me and proceeded to work his way lower, until he hands found their way under my dress. I tryed to move away but he just hit me a couple of times and pushed his fingers roughly into me. I never imagined the pain that this action could cause until now. Soon after that torture began it ended and he pushed his member into me. The pain I experanced a few minutes ago, was nothing compared to this. It felt like I was being ripped in half. I screamed out his agony. The bastard just laughed and whisphered "Scream bitch, nobody can here you anyway." The assault seemed to last for hours, but in reality it was only about a half and hour before he ejcualted into me. The last thurst caused such immense pain that I almost blacked out. He withdrew from me and looked down and at me and then just left. Just left me there, naked and in pain. This action didn't suprise me, the prick had absoultey know remorse for what he' done to me.

I quickly retrived my clothes and put back on what little remained of my previous outfit, and staggered to the closest rode. Before that, I grabbed my cell phone and prayed that when I got close enough to the rode it would work. My energy was draining fast and before I knew it, I was falling and I couldn't get up. I picked up my cell and looked at the one bar that I had and thanked God for this blessing. I called the first person that I could think of.

As the phone continued to ring, the hope that I felt before left my chest, but just as it was completly gone I heard a voice and it said "Hotchner".

**This is my first fanfic for Criminal Minds, please review and let me know if I should continue! Any reviews and ideas would be a blessing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters on the show.**

**Warnings: This story will contain rape, a cursing.**

_As the phone continued to ring, the hope that I felt before left my chest, but just as it was completly gone I heard a voice and it said "Hotchner". _

***********************************EPOV******************************************

"Hotch, I-I need help", I said.

Fear laced his next question "Emily, where are you?"

I was listening to Hotch and I heard his door slam and I realized that he was in his car and starting it. My breathing was beginning to get short but I managed to tell him that I was by the club near the main rode. The phone slipped out of my grasp and I fell into the darkness. Right before blackness overtook me I heard Hotch yelling my name.

***********************************HPOV******************************************

My mind was racing with all the possiblities. Emily sounded like she was in pain and struggling to maintain coherence. At least she was able to tell me where she was. By the club, why was she there? Damnit I should have made sure she got to her car and left. That isn't the concern right now, it's finding her. Speeding down the rodes, I must've broke about every driving law around. I don't care, maybe I should put my sirens on. To me this is an emergency and I think to anyone else it would be too. Anyone looking at me would see a serious cold man on a mission, no one would see a man filled with fear and dread. My face was void of any emotion but my heart was beating wildly. A freaking red light, no I will not wait, I have to get to Emily. Riding down the rode I spot a figure, it must be her. Parking I slam the door and run to her, what I see makes my heart ache. Her clothes are all shredded and she is bruised. The dress she was wearing an hour ago was pretty much gone.

"Oh Emily, Emily can you hear me", I asked.

It was like I was the prince and she was snow white because my words broke her out of her trance and her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hotch", she rasped.

"I'm here Emily; I'm calling 911. Keep your eyes open for me. Keep talking; can you do that for me", I asked?

She nodded her head and kept frantically applogising until sirens could be heard.

"Help is here Emily, your going to be okay. Do you want me to call the team", I asked her.

I saw her eyes go wide with fear and and worry but she shoke her head slightly and drifted back to unconsiouncess. Taking out my phone I texted each member of the team and told them to meet me at the hospital. I followed the paramedics both sirens were blaring and I'm sure mine aren't the only ones. Telling a team, no a family, that one of their own was wounded, and on their way to the hospital would cause them all to have their sirens on.

Siting in the waiting room, I heard yelling. Daves voice was screaming that he wants to know Emily's condition and a nurse was agruing that he wasn't family.

I walked over and asked "Excuse me is there a problem here?"

"As a matter of fact there is; this man wants to know Ms. Prentiss' condition but he isn't family. He isn't allowed to ask these questions; and he is certainly not allowed to demand answers", the nurse said rather angirly.

"The man this woman wants to see is Supervisory Specail Agent Emily Prentiss, this man is Surpervisory Special Agent David Rossi. I am the Chief of the Unit; Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. This man is allowed access to Agent Prentiss' condition because it could be case related. As a matter of fact we as a team are obligated to know because anyone of us could be attacked next", I stated this as calmly as possible. Now I may have lied a little bit but I was convicing enough because she started to tell us about Emily's injuries.

When she left Dave looked at me and smiled because he knew I had lied as well. We sat down and I listened as Dave asked, "Now Aaron what did the nurse leave out?"

I cringed because I wasn't really sure if Emily wanted everyone to know. Sadly I know because of the way she looked when I found her. Thankfully I was saved as the rest of the team ran into the waiting area. Each one shooting off question after question. Luckily I was able to answer them as basically as possible for now. Everyone knows that I'm hiding something. Sadly though sooner or later they are going to have to know.

The Doctor came out and smiled slightly at us and started telling us, "Agent Prentiss is stable and awake at the moment. She has three broken ribs, and two fractured ones. The bastard did a number on her, she's covered in brusies and scratches. It even looks like she fought back. I hope you nail the son-of-a-bitch that did this to her. What I told you is unfourtantly not the extent of her injuries. Sadly, though, she needs to tell you the rest. I'm sorry"

At that last statement realization dawned on everyone. Dave and I started cursing under our breaths. Dave because he now knows what I was hiding, and myself, because my fears have been confirmed. Morgan punched a wall, and Garcia and JJ started crying slightly for their friend.

I was the first person to regain control over my emotions and I asked, "Can we see her?"

The Doctor shoke is head and indicated for all of us to follow him. I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. Emily was lying their looking off into the distance. She looked so pale and scared. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing because each of our faces whitened at the sight of her own.

I saw Emily slowly look up to us and noticed the tears in her eyes before she put on an emotionless mask. Her eyes, however, held all the pain that she was feeling.

Everyone had to lean in to hear her faint hello. Out of the corner of my eye I saw JJ lean into give Emily a soft hug. Emily hung unto her friend for dear life; I could see her trying to compose herself so she wouldn't cry. Dave leaned in next and I assumed that Emily would flinch back slightly, but she didn't. Which is a good thing, at least she isn't afraid of Dave. That means she won't be scared of any of us. This tells me that she trusts all of us to much to fear us. I heard Dave whisper something in her ear, and all of a sudden I see her shaking her head and crying. Tears of pain, anger and relief. I watched as Dave just held her, tears in his eyes that subbornly refused to fall. Everyone had tears in their eyes for their friend. It was hard to see this strong willed woman reduced to tears.

As the crying and shaking subsided Emily said quietly, "I-I was r-r-raped". All of a sudden Emily's heart rate spiked and her Doctor and the nurses told all of us to leave. We were all fuming, and anger radiated us. Right now though, I knew, that we needed to put aside our fury and be strong for Emily. She was going to need all of us.

**Please review! I hope that every character is pretty much normal and not ooc! As of a H/E romance I'm not sure if I'm going to do that. I might if anyone as any ideas of how I should add it in. Hope you liked the chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy with school and stuff like that. Hope everyones holiday is going good. Next up Emily's Point of View!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters on the show.**

**Warnings: This story will contain rape, a cursing.**

I stare up at the white ceiling of the hospital room and wait until my breathing calms down. Just admitting that I was raped caused a massive panic attack, so much so, that the nurses had to usher my team out. I truly didn't want them to leave; they were a comforting presence. I do understand why the nurses thought they needed to go. They probably figured that they all upset me or something along those lines. Yet, it is funny, because they didn't distress me at all. It was actually nice to tell them; I mean not that it was nice to tell people that I was raped, but it was a relief; like a huge weight lifted, because they all needed to know. Thankfully, I got it over with quickly and relatively painlessly.

Now, however, I am alone and wishing that I wasn't. It's quite weird actually; I, Emily Prentiss, wanting not to be alone. I shouldn't need such trivial things, like the comfort of company to make me feel better, or I should say, safer of some sort. I am the queen of compartmentalizing; this, I should be able to push aside. Yet, I don't think it will be that easy; now, at least, I know that the team knows so I won't have to deal with this by myself. I don't think I want to anyway.

"Doctor, I want my team back here now," I stated this in a way that was not up for debate. It looked as if he wanted to argue but thought better of it when I gave him the look; the one that said, "Buddy do as I say or else." He then turned around and walked out of the room. I didn't think he listened to me, because my team did not wander in as I thought they would.

Five minutes later, though, each one strolled into my room. I sighed contently and sort of smiled at them all. I think they know that I need them here, but thankfully they wisely say nothing. They just sit down in the chairs provided by the staff of the hospital and wait patiently for me to talk. Yet, I don't know what to even say to them all. So I just try to break the tension by being my blunt self and asking, "I feel like complete crap. Anyone know when I can get the hell out of here?"

I watch them stare at me in bemusement. JJ, well, she is the one that first answers my question by stating, "Well, Em, not really sure but you're probably stuck here for a day or so."

I look at her with incredulously in my face and say, "Are you kidding me! That's ridiculous; I don't need to be in here for a couple days!"

Each one winces at the volume that my voice just took. I feel slightly bad, but now at least they know how I feel on the matter of me spending unnecessary time in this wretched place. It's true; I don't need to spend any time here. Hook me up with some pain-killers and let me be on my way. It's not like I haven't ever been beat; it's usually worse than this too. I, though, have never been raped; well, I mean, if you think about it, I kind of was. Emily didn't want sex but Lauren did. Lauren craved it because that was what her lover wanted. Stop; Emily, don't go down that road again; Lauren is dead and that bastard you were targeting is now in jail. Besides, the team can't know about that anyway. That part of my life is dead, buried and classified. Snap out of those thoughts and focus on the problem at hand; my current woes.

Morgan was the one that broke me out of my silence by saying, "Princess, I know you don't want to stay here but you might have to. Your doctor isn't gonna let you leave until he is confident that you can go home."

"Derek, I have been in worse shape and haven't stayed in a hospital. I should be able to leave. I just want to go home and sleep in my bed. Not in a cold room that is just going to remind me of why I'm here," I stated

"I'm going to see what I can do about getting you released earlier than planned," Dave gently said. I just watched him as he left the room. Although, each person was speaking gently, I know that they do not have gentle thoughts. They were angry, furious, enraged, and well any other adjectives one could think of.

Five minutes later, Dave, came back in with my doctor. I went to speak but was cut off by my doctor saying, "Agent Prentiss, I understand you wish to leave but I don't think that is the wisest of choices right now. You can leave but you will be in quite a bit of pain. Of course, pain-killers are an option; they may not be enough though. That is my worry."

I thought about this for a minute before stating, "Doctor, I do understand your concerns but I have been injured a lot worse and have not been hospitalized over-night. I think that the pain-killers will be enough. I'm ready to go home now. "

I watched as the doctor nodded to me and wordlessly left to go get my discharge papers. I, deep down, know that I made the right choice in discharging myself and going home. Sleep is what I need and that wasn't going to happen in this god-forsaken hospital room.

After I signed the papers, I see Reid rolling the wheelchair over to the bed. I give him the, "I don't need that damn thing look;" he just rolls his eyes and pointedly stares at me. I sigh and comply because I don't have the energy to really fight him on the matter. He wheels me to the doors, and I see three BAU cars waiting for us. Hotch, and Dave are sharing one, JJ is in one, and Morgan is in the other. I assume, Reid is going with Morgan, so I can only imagine that I'm going with JJ. Reid, like a true gentle-man, helps me out of the chair and into the passage seat of JJs car.

I get myself all buckled up, and shut the door. JJ, turns the car on and, almost like a funeral precession, we follow the two cars in front of us. Looking to my side, I see JJ start to open and close her mouth. Knowing that she wants to say something, I just wait patiently for her to.

I wait and wait until finally, she says….

Please review! I hope you all liked this chapter! Next up is JJs talk with Emily

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about this last update! This is the real chapter; the other was a mistake! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters on the show.**

**Warnings: This story will contain rape, and cursing.**

_I wait and wait until finally, she says…._

"Em, I want to be able to, at this moment, say anything to make you feel better. I'd just fail though because I'm no good at saying the right things at the right time. I guess the only thing to say, is that I'm so sorry. I'm sure you're sick of hearing that but it's what I have right now for you."

I don't know how to respond. JJ, while her intentions are pure, can't say anything to make this better. That's the blonde's downfall; she always tries to make everything better. Some things, though, can't be fixed with words. It's not her fault; it's just in her nature. Even though, JJ is trying to placate me, I feel the need to sooth her own worries. So I just say, "Jaye, you mean well; you always do. Words right now aren't going to fix this. Thank you; for, you know, trying and all. It means more then you'll ever know."

I see how the words that I just spoke sink in; she nods tearfully in my direction, and puts her hand over mine. The small gesture is enough to comfort me and, I half smile at her. I know that JJ is upset; she can't heal my mental wounds, but at least now, I know she understands that. "Em," I hear JJ say carefully. I look at her and with raised eyebrows urging her forward. "You're gonna kill me but you're staying with me for a couple days. No do not argue; I'm not listening to a word of it. It will help, you know, not being alone and all. Plus, Henry has been dying to see his Aunt Emmy for ages," she finishes.

Sighing I just nod my head in agreement. It would do no good to fight JJ on the matter. She is almost as stubborn as I am. And I am very stubborn. I, too, would love not to be alone tonight and for the next few nights. Seeing, Henry, is also a lovely thought as well. He is sure to brighten up my mood a little bit. Kids have that unique ability.

JJ looks shocked that I am agreeing with her. It is kind of funny; she must have thought that I would fight for my independence. It's good to know that I can still be slightly shocking even in this complex situation.

Driving on, I start to notice the tell-tale signs that our journey is coming to an end. We, now, are at the last stop sign about to make the left on to JJ's block. I'm starting to get a little nervous at this point. Will, well, he is going to be there; it is after all his house. Not that I'm scared of Will; it's just that, I feel like this could be a huge burden on him. What if I scream out in a nightmare? What if I wake him up? It's one thing to put this huge weight on JJ, but Will? It could be too much to ask.

Pulling into the driving snaps me out of my thoughts, and I quickly realize that any thoughts that I have are nothing at this point. I am here; I might as well just stay. If Will has any issues, which if JJ loves him, he probably won't. JJ wouldn't be with a man that wasn't apt to being helpful to a friend.

Without words we get out of the car and Will walks down the driveway and engulfs JJ in a hug. He steps out from the hug and gently walks to my side. Looking at me, silently asking me for permission, he leans in, once he gets his reassurance, and gives me a caring, kind embrace. It was almost me undoing, but I kept my stoic façade up.

Pulling out from the hug I give Will a small smile; he returns it in full force. He takes my hand in his and leads me up the driveway and into the house. Any worries that I had, melt at the sincerity in his movements. JJ is one lucky woman to have such a caring man in her life. I almost envy her for that fact but I quickly realize that I can't even think about love right now.

"Aunt Emmy," Henry screams as he runs full force into my legs. The act, thoughtful and cute, is quite painful. Not wanting to upset the poor boy I quickly muster up a smile and hold in the wince that is threatening to break through my lips. JJ must have noticed my action and sent me an apologetic look. Eventually Henry pulls away and walks into the living room.

JJ stares at me and opens her mouth to say, "Em, I'm so sorry! I should have stopped him."

Gently I shake my head and whisper, "Jajye, don't worry about it! It wasn't really painful. It just caught me off guard and I wasn't prepared."

Luckily JJ didn't even try to argue. She, Will and I knew I wasn't being truthful. They could all tell that it hurt like hell but they wisely chose not to comment. Thankfully, there was not much more to do because, honestly, I don't think I can stand upright any longer. JJ, well, she noticed this as well, because, she is JJ. Giving me a pointed look she nodded to the guest room door. I just sighed at walked into the room and got ready for bed. Will, must have been out shopping because there were pajamas on the bed already. JJ is always prepared, so she must have instructed Will to buy them. Shaking my head slightly in amusement I put them on. They are loosely fitting another gracious action by Will. These clothes do not aggravate me tender wounds one bit.

I turn around to the knock at my door. Opening it up I find JJ staring at me and then she stares at the bed. Geez she is a demanding woman! Without a fight I get in, and she informs me that the guest bathroom is stocked and she will be in the living room sleeping because it is her night to sleep. I assume that Will is the one responsible for Henry tonight. Secretly, though, I know it is in case I have a nightmare. I almost have the absurd notion that I will not. Naturally, I know that will not be feasible. Psychologically, the chances of me having a good night's sleep are slim. I know not to get my hopes up to high because I know that they will just come crashing down around me in waves of tear drops.

With these thoughts I restlessly fall asleep.

**I hope you all like the chapter! Please, please review! I love to hear your thoughts! **

_Next up Emily's nightmares!_


End file.
